spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kelp/Issue V
Introduction Are you ready for another issue of your favorite news, The Kelp? If so, then let's dive in! Hope you enjoy. 07:48, February 19, 2015 (UTC) News Wiki Mania! SBCA has formed a community of SpongeBob Fanon Wikis, the SpongeBob Fanon Wikia Central. Some of you have even created your own wikis just for this! This even got to have 10 supports in the proposal. Let's hope to see new members join here. Now onto some more news! Who IS TheSorcerorsStone? A troll going by the username "TheSorcerorsStone" has made an irrelevant comment on a blog post and got the attention of multiple users. He/she has also made a random My Little Pony fanfiction here. There has been a theory suggested by BagelBoxd that he is Fanon, a sock. It is still being investigated but he has not been editing lately. This is a good sign. But WHO IS HE? Leave your suggestions below in the comments! Sports The NBA All-Star Weekend Oh my! What a weekend of festivities. One of the highlights of the season, the NBA All-Star Weekend features the best from the league showing tons of skill and entertaining fans. This year, we had a new record for three-points and had one of the most amazing dunk contests IN YEARS! Hope to see this, or even better, next year. Weather Here is the weather given out by IRmjii. These are actual weather listings. USA If you live in the USA particularly in New York then tomorrow it will be very cold but also quite sunny. Temperatures will be a whooping -7 degrees which is very cold. I would definitely recommend wrapping up warm. UK If you live in the UK especially in Yorkshire and Leeds then you will be alright. While it won't be hot but it will have temperatures at 6 degrees. Occasional patches of rain will appear but will come and go. You may want to wear a jacket. Philippines If you live in the Philippines then you will be very lucky. It will be extremely hot. Like last week it will be a scorching 29 degrees of Sun. There is no cloudy skies but loads and loads of Sun. Time to hit the beach Jokes Section and Trivia Q: What did the pen say to the rubber? A: Take me to your ruler! Q: What's the difference between roast beef and pea soup? A: Any can roast beef! Q: What is a sharks favourite meal? A: Finger Food! Q: Why do skeletons drink milk? A: Its good for their bones! Q: Why is the football stadium cool? A: There's a Fan in every seat! Riddle Of The Day If I say everything I tell is a lie. Am i telling the truth or liying? Last weeks answer: You bang your head until it's saw. You saw the table in half. 2 halfs make a whole. And then you climb out of the hole. Puzzles Math: Work out: 1x2x3-3+4+2 divided by 3x3x3-2 divided by 5 = 8x9+8 square root it x4-2 square root it square it x2-3 divided by 5= 555 divided by 556 - Write down all of the numbers. Word Count: How many word's can I make from SpongeBob Fanon Wiki? Last weeks answers: Here are last weeks answers. Anagrams 1. The Kelp 2. SpongeBob SquarePants 3. Krabby Patty 4. SBCA and IRmjii (Its not what you think) 5. Basket Sponge. Missing Words 1. Episode 2. Wikia 3. Eugene Krabs 4. Life Of A Sponge 5. The Shoes Of Jordan Top 3 Title Cards of the Week To be written. SBFW History Quiz on The Kelp Why did the whole wiki lose all of our bureaucrats? Comment your answers below in the comments! Tune Up Your Week Welcome back to another edition of Tune Up Your Week! Today, we'll be counting down to Top 7 SpongeBob Fan Wikis 7. The Channel Chasers Wiki The Channel Chasers Wiki is relatively new, however I see potential in it becoming as good as the Shamm Entertainment Wiki. Keep up the good work! 6. Español SpongeBob Fanon Wiki It has, though, little content. But how can I judge, it's Spanish. I only know 3 words. "Ola Amigo. Adios." :P 5. Sponge Reaper Central Wiki Nice choice of background. Also, a relatively new wiki and I see potential. This is, at least, better than the Spongeons Wiki. 4. SpongeBob Filipino Fan Wiki First off, I'd like to thank those who imported their articles here. It has a few good stuff. However, like the SRCW and the CCW, it's also still relatively new. 3. Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Wiki This wiki is pretty good. It's front page looks nice and it has decent amount of articles. 2. Shamm Entertainment Wiki I love this wiki. It's active, its front page is great, so is its articles. Go visit it now, it's really great. Hope to see more from it soon. 1. DIS WIKI!!!!! SELF EXPLANATORY. :D Tune in next week for the 3rd Edition of Tune Up Your Week! Reviews Hello my peeps, It's the founder of this newspaper - Ghastly! I'm here because I'm back doing reviews. Today we are going to review the first two episodes of Sponge Reaper. Sponge Reaper: Becometh The Shinagami/The Matrix Proposal Yes, I know these episodes were broadcast in January. (January 26th & 29th.) But, we haven't had the show been shown off in a review, so sit tight and put seatbelts on your brain, because I'm going to plow them to the nearest tree. Becometh The Shinagami is a okay episode, it does things okay. Yes, you are going to here that word a lot here - Okay. That will be our word of the week. Sorry, I'm rambiling again, all the characters are right except Squidward and Plankton. (Who suddenly change roles in The Matrix Propasal) The story seems legit as a pilot episode, although it does feel like a strange story. I'm going to give Becometh The Shinagami a ***/ of *****. The Matrix Proposal is a better episode, it fixes not all of the things wrong with Becometh. Some of the problems have stayed but a lot have been fixed like my problem with Plankton and Squidward has been changed. Some of the moments are good or epic and they may be shortened out in the rest of the series, I have seen bits of Garbage Day. It seems good. I'm going to give The Matric Proposal a **** of *****. And that's it, over and out guys! --Doctor no. 9 regenerates tonight after having failed to see the speeding convoy due to his insistance to flick snot at small children. (talk) 10:14, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Closing Message Did you enjoy? Hope you did! ''(In a Markiplier-ish accent) ''And I'll see you all in the next issue, BYE-BYE! 07:48, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:The Kelp Category:The Kelp: Volume I Category:2015